versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Adam
Black Adam is a recurring supervillain in DC Comics. Background As the son of the ancient Pharoah Ramses II, a man named Teth-Adam impressed the wizard Shazam with his good deeds and noble heart. The wizard granted Teth-Adam the ability to transform into an empowered form with the utterance of a single word: "Shazam". Under the name of Mighty Adam, he became Egypt's champion for many centuries, until he was corrupted by an alluring young woman, who was in secret his own daughter in disguise. The woman convinced Adam that he should use the powers of gods bestowed upon him to rule Egypt, and in response killed the pharaoh to do so. Seeing how Teth-Adam had been corrupted by power, the wizard banished him to be imprisoned at the Rock of Eternity before searching for another suitor worthy of his powers. After a few centuries however, Black Adam escaped and reclaimed his place as the ruler of the Egyptian city Khandaq, and affiliating with numerous supervillain organizations, including the Legion of Doom. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Fights against a legion of heroes. Solos the entire Justice Society of America. Staggered Superboy-Prime. Smashed through the head of the Spectre's physical body. Has contended with the likes of Superman, Shazam, Wonder Woman, and Orion, and has easily overpowered characters on a similar tier such as Martian Manhunter and Power Girl) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Blitzes the entire Marvel Family. Golden Age Flash had to exert himself to keep up with him. Can keep up with the higher-tiered Justice League members such as the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman thus would should scales to many speed feats at these levels) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can take attacks from Superman, Shazam, and other comparable characters) Hax: BFR, Memory Manipulation, Transmutation, Immortality; Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Genius (Possesses the Wisdom of Zehuti as one of the wizard's godly powers. Is respected by the people of Kandhaq as their ruler. The Wisdom of Zehuti grants Adam with a photographic memory amd clairvoyance, and makes him skilled in war tactics and mathematics.) Stamina: Very High (Possesses the Stamina of Shu as one of the wizard's godly powers. Fought against the Justice Society of America at once without being visibly tired despite being outnumbered. Has fought against equally powerful characters in prolonged battles.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Power of the Egyptian Gods: Upon saying the magic word, Shazam, Adam can transform into a new body with powers directly granted by the Egyptian Gods. * S for the Stamina of Shu: Using Shu's endurance, Black Adam can withstand and survive most types of extreme physical assaults. Additionally, he does not need to eat or breathe and can survive unaided in space. ** Self-Sustenance: The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. * H for the Swiftness of Heru: By channeling Heru's speed, Black Adam can move at hypersonic speeds and steadily run at these superhuman speeds. ** Flight: He can hover or soar at high speeds through an act of sheer will. ** Superhuman Reflexes * A for the Strength of Amon: Black Adam has phenomenal levels of super strength that rank him as one of the strongest beings on Earth, able to easily bend steel, punch through walls and lift massive objects with little difficulty. Black Adam's strength is enough that he can at least lift 100 tons while weakened.109 * Z for the Wisdom of Zehuti: Black Adam has instant access to a vast level of scholarly knowledge. ** Clairvoyance: The wisdom of Zehuti also gives Black Adam clairvoyance and provides him with counsel and advice in times of need. ** Eidetic Memory ** Tactics of War ** Mathematics * A for the Power of Aton: Aton's power, besides fueling the magic thunderbolt that transforms Black Adam, also enhances his other physical abilities and allows for inter-dimensional travel. ** Magic Lightning: Black Adam can use the lightning bolt as a weapon by dodging it and allowing it to strike an opponent or target. ** Teleportation: The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. * M for the Courage of Mehen: This aspect is physical and partly psychological, and gives Black Adam superhuman amounts of inner strength to draw off from, while also making him indestructible to harm like the great snake itself. ** Accelerated Healing: He displayed the ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or himself instantly from wounds inflicted on his mortal form. ** Indomitable Will: An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. It also grants him great resistance to telepathic intrusions or mind control. ** Divine Grace: Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** Immortality: As long as he remains in his empowered form he doesn't age. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Rips a chunk of stone out of the ground and throws it at someone, crushing them, and then flies through the stone ceiling * Flies through an asphalt road * Catches a punch from Shazam * Throws a bus out of the city * Helped Sinestro move the moon * Tosses a truck into a building with one hand * Throws a tank, wrecking it * Throws a stone statue through a wall and lifts a stone throne and smashes it into the ground * Him and Sinestro stop an eclipse by pushing the moon * Tears a mummy in half and uses a sarcophagus as a melee weapon * Punches a large hole through an asphalt road * Sends Shazam flying through a building with a punch * Tackles Shazam through a concrete wall and then knocks a tiger away * Knocks away the Shazam family trying to restrain him * Tackles Shazam through the ceiling and out of a brick wall * Tackles Ultraman through a building and into the ground, cratering concrete and sending steel containers flying * Sends Giganta flying out of a building * Beats down on Ultraman * Hurts Mongul with his strikes * Gives Ultraman a big nosebleed by calling Shazam * Makes Superwoman scream in pain by calling Shazam * Blasts Wonder Woman with lightning, sending her flying into a stone wall and cracking it * Backhands Maser *Thrashes Shazam and breaks his arm *Breaks out of Kyle Raynor's constructs *Trades blows with Orion *Overpowers Atom Smasher * Snaps Jace's neck * Knocks back Superman * Tears out War's heart * Strikes harder than the asteroid meant that killed the Dinosaurs * Casually tosses an aircraft carrier * Defeats Hawkman * His sonic clap can one-shot Power Girl * Beats Billy even as the new Wizard * Physically overpowered Death (Death was amped by millions of people's destruction) * Kills Famine * Can't be restrained by Shazam * Rips the head off of AMAZO * Kills Psycho Pirate by poking through his eyes * One-shotted Martian Manhunter Speed/Reactions * Goes from ground level to The Thermosphere in matter of seconds * Flies into space with Sinestro * Dodges Mary Marvel * Catches and throws a bomb while tearing a guys arm off before it detonates * Moves several hundred miles in a couple seconds * Moves as a blur and speed-blitzes Shazam * Speed-blitzes Shazam * Speed-blitzes Ultraman * Decapitates a terrorist faster than the eye could see * Catches Darla, the fastest member of the Marvel family * Blitzes Power Girl and tags Flash (Jay Garrick) * Blitzes Hal Jordan faster than he could react Durability/Endurance * Fully Bulletproof * Unbothered by a car crashing into him * Unharmed from being hit by a speeding truck * Takes a punch from Shazam and Mary Marvel into a building, creating an explosion * Takes a hit from Ultraman, who was amped by Kryptonite *Can shrug off attacks from the Marvel Family *Took attacks from Martian Manhunter, including a point-blank laser directly to his face *Stood back up after taking a blow from a bloodlusted Superman *Simply walked off Power Girl's heat vision *Laughs off lightning from Doctor Fate Skill/Intelligence *Became the ruler of Kahndaq *Affiliated with the Secret Society of Supervillains, Injustice Society, and Injustice League *Killed a yeti without any of the powers of the Egyptian gods *Killed millions of people in 36 hours *Beats the entire Marvel family *Fights off the Doom Patrol *Embarrases the Teen Titans Weaknesses *Arrogant and stubborn to a fault. *Vulnerable to magic. Sources *Teth-Adam | DC Database *Respect Black Adam (Post-Crisis) | Reddit Respect Thread *Respect Black Adam (New 52/Rebirth) | Reddit Respect Thread *Black Adam Rules Over DEATH BATTLE! | DeviantArt (Black Adam Bio by AdamGregory04) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multiverse+ Level